


I Told You Not To Flirt With Me

by Liv_the_llama



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liv_the_llama/pseuds/Liv_the_llama
Summary: The Malec post-training scene we were all deprived of. Alec decides to show Magnus why he shouldn't have flirted with him.





	I Told You Not To Flirt With Me

"I told you not to flirt with me," Alec growled before pushing his boyfriend up against a column and claiming his lips. Alec was kissing him roughly, pulling at Magnus's bottom lip with his teeth.

The warlock knew better then to push his boyfriend when he was being serious, but damn did he love to get Alec riled up. Now he was being kissed like there was no tomorrow. Alec pulled away, and Magnus recognized the look in his eye. "Hold that thought," Alec said. He was trying to keep himself together. He didn't need anyone to walk in on the head of the institute balls deep inside his boyfriend. Especially in the middle of the training room. "Bedroom," Alec finally got out. Then he was gone, leaving Magnus to run after him.

The warlock knew which side of Alec this was. After all, it was what he had been after. This wasn't his sweet Alexander, so ready to let Magnus make love to him. This was Alec Lightwood, the strong and commanding head of the institute. Oh boy, was Magnus in for it.

No sooner had Magnus shut the door behind him that Alec had him pressed up against the wall. The young shadowhunter had both of Magnus's wrists in one hand, pinned above his head. The other hand was on Magnus's waist, keeping him pressed firmly to the door. Alec's warm breath fanned across his face deliciously, the minty smell overtaking the warlock's senses.

"You should have listened when I told you not to flirt with me," Alec purred in a quiet voice. "Now look where you are; pressed up against my door. I bet you wanted this, didn't you?" Magnus couldn't form a coherent response even if he wanted to. He was drunk on the feeling of Alec's body pressed up against his.

It didn't take long for Alec to have Magnus undressed and lying on the bed. The warlock was practically trembling in excitement. He loved to be taken apart by Alec's hands until he couldn't take it anymore. Magnus had been with 17,000 lovers, but none could make him come undone like Alec Lightwood.

The nephilim didn't waste any time getting out what he needed. They still had everything from last time, so the loss of Magnus's magic wasn't an issue. In no time, Magnus's hands were bound and he had a black blindfold covering his eyes. The warlock was already sensitive, but the blindfold made it almost unbearable.

Alec began to stroke his boyfriend's cock slowly. Magnus had been hard since the training room, so any touch was a relief. It wasn't even sixty seconds before Magnus was a moaning mess. Maybe it was sadistic, but Alec chuckled as he pulled his hand away.

Magnus whined at the loss of friction and had to swallow the urge to beg. If the shadowhunter knew how much he was longing to be touched, it would only prolong the torture.

Although he couldn't see him, Magnus could hear Alec clicking his tongue as he walked around the bed. "I agree to help you train to fight. Not only do you show up in the sexiest fucking outfit I've ever seen, you also try to show me up. You've been very bad today, Magnus Bane." The warlock shivered at his boyfriend's tone. He was in for much more and he knew it.

Alec trailed his hands all over Magnus, only occasionally brushing up against his aching member. The warlock was whimpering and going crazy by this point, but Alec wasn't done yet. He crawled over top of his boyfriend, a smile on his face.

"Look how pretty you are laying out for me." Magnus accidently bucked his hips, unable to stop it. Roughly but not unkindly, Alec pushed the warlock's hips back into the mattress before attacking him with his mouth.

Alec placed hot, open mouthed kisses all along Magnus's neck and jawline. The love bites started when he reached his chest. He placed them all along his chest and stomach, leaving Magnus a quivering mess. When he was satisfied with the marks he left, the shadowhunter left one more on his boyfriend's neck, placing it where everyone could see.

Once the bruises were so delicately placed, Alec decided to pay Magnus's more sensitive part some attention. He lowered his head to Magnus's groin and blew a soft stream of air on the tip of his dick. The warlock jerked and a loud whine tore from his lips.

Alec took only the head of his boyfriend's cock in his mouth, sucking lightly, but hard enough to hear Magnus groan. Alec pulled away and gently squeezed the warlock's balls at the same time he once again blew on the tip of his dick.

The shadowhunter then took some lube and inserted a finger into his boyfriend. The moan that came from Magnus was downright sinful. He was so eager, pushing back on Alec's finger almost immediately. It wasn't long before Alec could add another finger.

When he hit Magnus's prostate, the warlock was almost screaming with pleasure. Tears sprang to his eyes when Alec pulled all his fingers out and left him completely empty. Alec Lightwood loved to see Magnus Bane come undone because of him. 

At this point, Magnus was mumbling incoherently. It sounded like a whole lot of "Please." Along with "Alexander." After a few more minutes of torture, Alec decided that he had played with his boyfriend enough. He gently untied the knots binding his wrists and took off the blindfold. Magnus all but fell into him with relief. 

Both men were rock hard and dripping pre cum. Alec grabbed a hold of Magnus's chin and pulled it up so that the older man was looking at him. "Ride me?" He asked softly. Unable to respond with words, Magnus pushed Alec onto his back and crawled over top of him.

Both men were moaning as soon as Magnus sunk down onto Alec's dick. He rode him roughly, trying to hit his prostate with his boyfriend's dick. Alec was thrusting up to meet his boyfriend, his hands working on Magnus's tortured cock.

As soon as Alec's dick rammed against the warlock's spot, he was cumming all over both of them. Tears were streaming down his face at how good it felt. He rode Alec harder, and soon the nephilim was crying out his boyfriend's name as he came deep inside his ass. Magnus, exhausted, collapsed onto the bed beside Alec.

"So," the warlock said breathlessly. "Did you miss my cat eyes?"

Alec laughed before responding in his usual cheeky manner. "I think it was pretty clear you were enjoying yourself."


End file.
